Rin's Choice
by AkuHana
Summary: Rin, an Akatsuki fangirl joins the Akatsuki in hopes of getting stronger and killing her clan. She finds out the truth about the organization, and is forced to make the hardest choice of her life. Full summary inside.


***NORI (1-****儀****, 2-****典****, 3-****則****, 4-****法****): Japanese unisex name meaning 1) "ceremony, regalia," 2) "code, precedent," 3) "model, rule, standard," 4) "law, rule."**

***RIN (****凛****): Japanese name meaning "cold, dignified, severe." **

***SETSUKO (****節子****): Japanese name meaning "temperate child."**

**The usual excuse of starting a new Fanfic. I was bored of the last one. Of course, I'll still be updating Forgotten Past, but just slower. I'm going to aim to get at least 2000 words per chapter now. Also, I won't update unless I get at least 2 reviews. (Cough cough, Jen, not including you.)**

**Summary:** Rin, an Akatsuki fangirl, finally manages to get in the Akatsuki as an unofficial member. She thinks she knows every detail about the organization, but as she spends more time in with them, she find out more about Madara and Pein's plans. Will she go along with the plan of destroying the world, or betray her love and destroy the Akatsuki from the inside?

XXX

Severe. Cold. Dignified.

The Nori clan of Kumogakure (Village Hidden in Clouds) was a rather...sadistic clan. The leader of the clan's name had, is, and probably will still be Rin for the rest of eternity. Or will it?

The leader of the clan has to have specific personality traits. They have to be cold, dignified, and severe. Heirs and heiresses are trained and forced to develop these traits from a young age, but one generation, this all changed.

XXX

Rin was the current heiress to the Nori clan, however, no matter how the clan tried to change her, it was useless. Her personality was very stubborn. She refused to become what the clan wanted her to become. They labeled her the "clan's failure of the decade." Rin was cheerful and hyper. She did not like killing and any kind of fighting, although Rin was probably more skilled in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu than anyone in the clan. But no one knew that.

(A/N: Dignified: Calm, impressive, and worthy of respect)

Now, sometimes you could call Rin severe and cold. But in no circumstances whatsoever could she EVER be called dignified. First, she was not very calm. She often went hyper over the Akatsuki. However, the Nori clan did not object to her liking of the Akatsuki. They believed the Akatsuki were perfect examples of how they should be. Second, she wasn't very impressive. Well that is if you thought someone who could jump around screaming names all day long and at the end of the day still have enough energy to annoy the heck out of you impressive. And last, worthy of respect. If you ever asked a Nori clan member if they respected Rin, you would get a definite no. Imagine this: in a classroom of sadistic people with dark hair, dark clothing, and dark eyes, a hyper, cheerful, and anti-killing girl pops up. Whats more, her blond hair is almost white. Her eyes are blue and she wears purple.

Out of everything about Rin, there is only about two things the clan didn't object to. One, her liking of the Akatsuki. Two, her love of wearing dark purple.

Now, the clan had a history of sadistic leaders. If Rin was to lead, people will assume the clan had become weak. They couldn't let that happen. So they did something that has never happened in the clan before. The clan chose to disinherit Rin. Now they had a problem. Who would become the next leader? Well, isn't this a coincidence; Rin had a sister, Setsuko. Immediately the clan agreed for Setsuko to become the new heiress. Setsuko was the perfect example of a great leader. She hid her emotions, remained calm at all times, and earned respect from everyone she met. Well, except for Rin.

Rin was mad. No, not the mad as in insane. She didn't understand why the Nori would disinherit her. She didn't understand why they wanted Setsuko to be the leader. Setsuko never asked, she demanded. She didn't care if she hurt you, and she didn't mind watching people die. That was when Rin started to develop her cold and severe traits. She wasn't ask cold and severe as Setsuko, but the clan realized it anyhow. They decided to let her once again become the heiress. But Rin was still mad. She was mad at the clan for disinheriting her. She got to a conclusion: The clan didn't care about HER. The clan just wanted a leader. Well, if thats it, why don't they just let Setsuko lead? Let Setsuko lead them into the dead end. And meanwhile, Rin would be there laughing at them.

Rin made her choice. She would announce to the whole clan of her departure tomorrow. If anyone tried to interfere, she would kill...no, hurt them. She packed up her stuff and spent most of the night thinking of where she would go.

XXX

The next morning Rin woke up early. She hadn't slept well. Her heart was beating erratically. Rin swore her heart was in her throat, ready to jump out. Walking outside, she saw the whole clan assembled there. "What?" Rin thought, then out loud, "What is this?"

The whole Nori clan bowed, "Rin-sama." They chorused. Rin's eyes widened. "Rin-sama, your mother is died last night. She was poisoned. You are now our leader." Rin became furious.

"No!" Rin screamed. The clan became silent. "I won't be your leader! Why would I? You people don't care about me! Why don't you get Setsuko to lead?" The clan gasped.

The representative stepped forward, "Rin-sama, you are the heiress to the title of leader." Rin tried to control her anger, without much success.

"As I said before...NO!" Rin said breathing heavily from the shock. "No, I will not be your leader. I am leaving. I will leave NOW." Rin said angrily.

"Where are you going, Rin-sama?" The representative said calmly. Rin gritted her teeth. Another reason why she disliked her clan. How could they be so stupid????

"One, I am NOT your leader, so do not call me Rin-sama. Two, Setsuko will be your leader. Three," Rin stopped for a breath. "I will go somewhere where there will be NO NORI CLAN MEMBERS!" Rin yelled, losing her temper once again. "I swear, within 3 years, I will wipe out the entire Nori clan." With that, she stormed out the front gate, and amazingly, no one stopped her.

Behind her, she heard the representative talk once again. "Looks like we finally got rid of her, Setsuko-sama." Rin started to heat up again, but managed to calm herself by thinking of killing them all.

"I wonder if she will keep her word of killing us." Mused someone which Rin recognized the voice as Setsuko's.

"No, you don't have to worry, Setsuko-sama." the representative said, "Rin has never shown any skill in fighting. Anyhow, she's outnumbered by a lot. She won't stand a chance."

"Hmmm, I wonder..." Setsuko said.

XXX

Rin was tired. Dead tired. She have had little sleep over the past two days. She had walked and walked and walked even more. If she remembered her geography lessons properly, she should be in the Fire country now. If she was lucky, she might even be close to Konoha. She thought back to that night before she left. There were many choices of places to go. Her main choices were: Konoha, Udon no Kuni (Noodles Country), or find the Akatsuki. She had studied the Akatsuki a lot. She was surprised how little the books said, and when you pieced it all together, you got a whole lot of information. She had collected a bunch of information and placed them together.

**Notes:**

Akatsuki. 10 official members. 1 unofficial member named Tobi. Tobi seems to be closely related to Uchiha Madara of Konoha. Disappeared and appeared around the same time. Has an swirly orange mask. Perhaps "Madara" chose the nickname Tobi from the 2nd Hokage. Members work in teams of 2. Collecting Bijuus.

Members: Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan. Orochimaru left, taking his ring with him, making one spot useless.

Leader: Probably Pein. Pein seems to be the leader of Amegakure.

Thinking about Amegakure, Rin decided to head there. Just as she was about to check her map, she heard some shouting. She ducked in behind a bush. Peeking a bit, she saw a blond haired boy and a silver haired man. There was a pink haired girl watching them. They seem safe, Rin decided, seeing that they were from Konoha. Rin stood up. They all turned in surprise to look at her.

Rin turned red. "U-u-uh, hi" she said nervously.

The pink haired girl spoke up. "Hey. Who are you?"

"O-oh, I'm Rin. I was w-w-wondering if you knew h-how t-t-to get t-to Ame?" Rin found herself stammering. Weird. She thought, she usually didn't stammer.

"She's just like Hinata." the blond kid said to the pink haired girl.

"Shut up, Naruto" the pink haired girl told Naruto. "Anyways, my name is Sakura. You're from Kumo right? Ame's that way. Why are you going to Ame?" Sakura said pointing west.

Rin bowed. "Thank you." Then she had to think fast. What was she going to say? She couldn't say she was going to find the Akatsuki, they would think she was crazy. "U-uhm, I'm on a-a m-mission t-t-to d-deliver a m-message. T-the w-w-war has b-been going o-on s-so we c-couldn't send any m-messages by birds." Now Rin was thankful for stammering before; now it helped her disguise her nervous lie. The silver haired man looked at her skeptically.

"You know you going there would be suicide right?" He asked. Rin looked at her feet and tried to act sad.

"Yeah." Rin finally said, hoping the pause was long enough to give a sad feeling, "B-but it's my mission. It's t-the b-b-b-best for my country." Rin tried to sound close to tears.

The silver haired man seemed to ponder this for a moment, then he asked, "Well, why aren't there any other people with you? If you had team-mates, you might survive."

Shoot. Rin was stuck. Thankfully Sakura stuck up for her, "Kakashi-sensei, don't pressure her like that. She's scared enough." Then Rin got an answer.

"N-no. B-b-because t-they thought Ame m-might take a squad a-as a-a-a th-threat." Rin said quietly. Kakashi still seemed skeptical, but decided to let it go. "I should l-leave now." Rin said. She bowed and headed off west.

Meanwhile, back with Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto. "I don't trust her. She's...not telling the truth." Kakashi said to himself. "Lightning country never has been on good terms with Rain Country."

XXX

After Rin assumed it was far away enough, she let out a sigh. Whew, that was close, she thought. She decided to avoid people now. She checked her bag. She had maybe 10000 yen left (Aprox. 100 USD) She had some crackers, some bread, and some pieces of dried fruit. Next time she came across a village, she would have to stop to buy some more provisions. She had been sleeping in the forests for the past few days, and she didn't think she had enough money to sleep in a Inn.

XXX

Days later, when she was almost out of money, she finally got to Ame. She was shocked. The rain seemed to have a barrier around it. One centimeter it was raining, and the next it wasn't. Oh well, this should be normal here. And she stepped into the rain.

XXX

In the tallest tower in Ame, Nagato opened his real eyes. Konan looked at him expectantly. "Someone has disturbed my rain's fall. Whoever it is, their chakra is very hard to detect. Go see." Konan nodded. Pein stopped the rain and Konan changed into butterflies to investigate.

XXX

Rin looked at the skies. The clouds were all gone and the sun was shining down merrily. She noticed some white butterflies fluttering nearby. Rin thought of her research on individual Akatsuki members.

**Konan:**

Ability to change into paper and fold herself into any form. Works with Pein. Cannot become paper when wet. Blue hair, white flower on left side of head.

Rin looked at the butterflies. They did sorta look like paper. She decided to try Konan's name. "Konan?"

XXX

Paper Konan was surprised. How did the girl know her name? Well, since the girl knew her name, she would show herself.

Changing back into a human, but sending out one butterfly to report to Pein, she saw the girl looking at her, not in surprise, but in amazement.

XXX

She really is Konan! Rin thought in amazement. She never really thought she would meet them. Rin bowed. "Hello. Uhm, my name is Nori Rin from Kumogakure. Ehm...I...wanna help the Akatsuki..." Rin blushed. Konan seemed to ponder this.

XXX

We've never had people really...volunteer directly to join. This girl didn't seem very strong. Konan sent another paper butterfly to Pein, this time telling him to come and check this girl out. "Nori? That clan from Kumogakure..." Konan mused to herself. "Well, why do you want to join?"

The girl bit her lip nervously, "Well...See, I was the failure of Nori. I wasn't what they wanted. But I was a big fan of the Akatsuki...and they didn't mind me liking the Akatsuki because they respected you guys too...um...well, so they kicked me out. I was supposed to be the next leader but my sister took the role instead. Uhm, I want to kill them...and I heard about what Pein was doing...um..." Rin looked at Konan nervously. Ahhh, Konan thought, revenge. Well, Madara would probably let her in. Then God Realm appeared. (Deva Path, Yahiko)

XXX

Oh, my, gawd. I'm actually seeing PEIN! Pein, the one that won the Ame Civil War by himself, Pein, the second in charge of Akatsuki and apparent leader, Pein the man with the Rinnegan. Rin thought hyperly. She looked at Pein, his eyes were cold and severe, but his aura was different from the Nori clan leader's. His aura said "I do this for the world." and the clan leader's said, "I do this for the clan. Killing is my life" She looked admiringly at Pein, unawared that Pein and Konan were actually freaking out because she wasn't afraid.

Pein spoke up. "Aren't you afraid we'll kill you?" Rin laughed.

"I don't care. Even if you kill me, my ghost will still go haunt the Nori clan. So do what you want. But I want to join the Akatsuki...and kill my clan..." Rin replied calmly. "And I know a lot about your organization. Like Madara is the real leader." Rin hoped that was true. She wasn't positive, but seeing the glance between Pein and Konan confirmed it.

"Come with me," Pein said and started to walk away.

**Yay I reached my goal of 2000 words! Well I actually got 2592 words! Anyways, as I said in the beginning, I won't update unless 2 people review helpfully! Even a "Great, I like it, are you going to _______?" Is considered a helpful review so its not that hard! (Jen, you don't count...) I'll try to keep the characters as normal as possible but...**

**xPaperxHeartx**


End file.
